Hinata's Other Half: Sakura
by sarafu-chan
Summary: AU. Hinata's shy and finds it hard to express what she really feels, while strongwilled Sakura doesn't take crap from anybody. Can these two have anything in common? Well, for one thing, they're the same person... NaruHina, SasuSaku


**Hinata's Other Half Sakura**

_Hyuuga Hinata had just moved into Konoha High recently. She's shy and finds it hard to express what she really feels. She's always being bullied and teased by her classmates, calling her "Hinata the Shy-ya!" "Hinata the Cry-ya!" or "Hinata the Misfi-ya!" Try as she might though, she just can't stand up for herself._

_But when push comes to shove, and when Hinata experiences inner turmoil, she transforms into strong-willed Sakura, who doesn't take crap from anybody. The pink-haired girl kicks butt and dishes out punishment to Hinata's "friends". And she does all of this with style. But when Sakura feels self-satisfaction, victory or triumph, she immediately goes back to being Hinata._

_They're the same person, with the same body, but they have different love ones._

_Hinata had always admired Naruto's strength and courage, while Naruto became infatuated with Sakura the first time he laid his eyes on her. Sakura, who ignores Naruto, is in love with Sasuke while Sasuke becomes interested in Hinata because she's different from the other girls he knows._

_This is the story of Hinata and Sakura, two different girls with clashing personalities, battling with typical highschool problems and facing obstacles that get in their way. Can the two survive? Especially when Hinata is unaware of Sakura's existence?_

_Get to know how the other half lives…

* * *

_

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Aren't you the slightest bit ashamed of wearing that oversized jacket?" Yoneda Ichigo, the blonde haired-girl with curly locks, asked. "You seriously look too bundled up! Or are you ashamed of your body so that's why you're covering yourself up?"

Hinata only smiled slightly.

"Ah! I get it now!" This time, it was Yoneda Ringo, Ichigo's cousin who wears her hair in Chinese buns, who spoke. "Since you didn't say anything, then that means that you are uncomfortable with your plump body."

"B-But… Ringo-san, it's just that winter's here already and I need to keep myself warm so…" Hinata was then cut off by Ichigo.

"You're so fashion illiterate," Ichigo stated. "Well, what can I expect from you anyway? We _can_ take you to our fashion trips but we'll just be so embarrassed to be seen walking with you."

"A-Ano… I have things to do in Sunday, anyway…"

"Why are you refusing our offer? You should be thankful that we are inviting you," Ichigo flipped her hair, smiling impishly. "It's always Hinata with the bad atti-ya, Hinata the cry-ya, Hinata the misfi-ya!"

"Ichigo, that was a little mean. Hitting me right on the spot and attacking where my worries are!" Hinata said, smiling, though she was hurt by the comment.

It was New Years' Day, a chance for teenagers to walk the streets of Konoha to celebrate and have fun. Hyuuga Hinata, age 16, and the new student in Konoha High, went out with her new friends, the very popular (or so they think) Yoneda Ichigo and Ringo. The two were invited to go to a party in the club one of their classmate's family's owns.

Why did they take Hinata along?

"Hey, Hinata-chan, did you bring some money?" Ichigo asked, a hand already in front of Hinata.

"Uhm…" Hinata fished out her wallet and took 10,000 yen. She then handed the money to the two girls who were smirking. "These are from some of my savings. I hope they're enough."

"You're the heiress of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan and you only bring 10,000 yen to a party?" Ringo suddenly asked, looking at Hinata sternly. "And you said that you only brought _some _of your savings?" She threw her nose up in the air. "How selfish of you!"

"Oh wait, she's not really the heiress now, she's just the disowned daughter." Ichigo said, effectively embarrassing Hinata.

The white-eyed girl looked at the ground. "I-Ichigo-san… Please don't say that. It's really so depressing."

"Ooh! And why not?" Ringo said, putting her share of the money inside her pocket. "Isn't Ichigo telling the truth? What's so depressing about that, hmm?" Hinata continued looking at the ground. "Come on Hinata the cry-ya! You're not going to whimper here are you?"

**Tsk! Say something! If I were you Hinata, I would've punched their lights out!**

"W-Well…"

"ACK!"

**A divine protector just intervened!**

Uzumaki Naruto suddenly came crashing towards Hinata, knocking them both. The two are now lying on the ground, both their eyes swirly. Naruto stood up, clutching his head. "Itai! Itai! Itai! That freaking hurts!" He looked down and was shocked to see Hinata. "Oi! Hinata-chan! Daijobu desu ka?"

**Eh…? Isn't he Naruto? Wonder how Hinata-chan would react…**

Hinata slowly sat up, scratching her head. "T-That was so…" Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde loudmouth looking at her in concern. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hey, sorry about that, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, grinning impishly. "I was just running away from a certain teme. Here, let me help you stand up." Naruto held out a hand, which Hinata took shyly.

"What a sweet couple!" Ichigo exclaimed, eyeing the two mockingly.

"Ichigo-san… That's not…"

"Ichigo, Ringo! You guys are Hinata-chan's friends right? You take care of her! I have to jet!" Naruto got up and immediately ran towards the direction of the famous Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant.

Hinata watched him leave timidly. "N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata, I can totally see you blushing!" Ringo said out of the blue, her eyes twinkling menacingly. "No, wait. Don't tell me that you have a thing for that blonde idiot Uzumaki Naruto?"

_Naruto-kun is not an idiot…! You guys know nothing about him! _Hinata thought, but afraid of how the two would react.

"Well," Ichigo was twirling her hair, sneering. "I guess you guys are made for each other. After all, opposites attract. And besides, you guys are both misfits. Who could ever understand the life of an outcast better than you two?"

**Grr… Hinata! Say something, dammit!**

"Please don't say that!" Hinata said, twirling her fingers. "N-Naruto-kun is not like that. He is… He is… He's…"

_**Ring! Ring!**_

"M-My cellphone!" Hinata said, when she heard her cellphone ringing and felt something from her handbag vibrating. She got her cellphone and answered it. "Moshi-moshi? F-Father? I'm…" Ichigo and Ringo were watching with complacency as Hinata continued talking on the phone with Hyuuga Hiashi. "But you told me that you already gave me your permission. B-But…! Father? Father?" Hinata gazed at her cellphone for a moment and sighed.

"Oh no!" Ringo looked at her watch. "It's already five minutes to go before midnight. The countdown is starting! We have to hurry to get to the party on time!"

"I-I'm really sorry!" Hinata bowed her head, apologizing. "My Father told me to go home already a-and he said that it's already late so…"

"Aww! That's too bad!" Ichigo said, feigning disappointment, though the happy glint twinkling in her eyes says otherwise. "Well, you'll miss out the fun! Just go now or your father will get even angrier with you."

"H-Hai." Hinata then jogged towards the train station.

"Heh. She's so dumb." Ichigo whispered when Hinata was finally nowhere to be seen.

* * *

5… 

4…

3…

2…

1…

_Happy New Year Hinata!_

It's New Year's Day and Hinata is walking to the Hyuuga Manor, cold and alone, wishing herself a happy new year. She knows that her friends are only taking advantage of her. She knows that they don't consider her a real "friend." She knows who they are and what their true colors are. But…

The girl rubbed her hands to keep them warm, fighting the urge to break down and cry.

Loneliness is hell. She had always been alone. Her father never gave a damn about her. Well, she couldn't blame him. Who would want someone like her anyway? Not when she's got a younger sister who's better than her in virtually everything. It's a good thing that her cousin, whom she fondly calls Neji-niisan, is there to help her. Her Uncle Hizashi too had been very kind when he was alive.

_Hinata the shy-ya! Hinata the cry-ya! Hinata the misfi-ya!_

It's always those lines over and over again. Hinata's tired of hearing them. She hasn't done anything bad to anyone so why? Why is everyone always teasing her and bullying her?

Is it because…

… she's just too different…?

So lost was Hinata in her trail of thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she was already on the Hyuuga Manor. She gave a slight bow to the guards as they let her pass by.

Just as she was to open the door, Hyuuga Neji came out, his forehead creasing. "Hinata-sama…"

Hinata nodded shyly as she took off her coat and handed it to Neji, which he hanged in the coat hanger. "N-Neji-niisan, I'm sorry for being so late. My friends invited me to a party and you see-"

"Hiashi-sama is angry."

The Hyuuga female's already whitish cheeks paled when she saw the seriousness etched on her cousin's face. As her eyes widened, she asked softly, "W-Where is F-Father?"

But before Neji could open his mouth to speak, Hyuuga Hiashi suddenly arrived, the aura of sternness radiating from him. "Hinata."

Hinata, surprised, opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Neji stared at Hinata, worried, as Hyuuga Hiashi's frown became more and more pronounced. Finally, Hinata only bowed her head, apologizing, "I'm sorry F-Father. Please forgive me."

"What would the people think if they see a Hyuuga, the former heiress of all people, romping around the streets at this time of night?" Hiashi murmured harshly. "It will affect the image of the clan. Have you ever thought of that?"

"I'm sorry F-Father. But you said that I can go the last time I asked you so…"

"Do not say anything more," Hiashi stated. "I m tired of looking after a foolish daughter like you. Pack your things, Hinata, and you would soon move out of the Manor. I have acquired an apartment in which you will live in after three days."

Hinata's expression fell, her tears welling up. "Surely, you jest, F-Father."

"Hiashi-sama! You can't do this!" Neji protested, holding on to Hinata. "The Branch House still lives here in the Manor, so why would you suddenly tell Hinata-sama to move out?"

"Nephew, you have no right to question me on the decisions I make," Hiashi replied. "And please do not call Hinata "Hinata-sama" anymore. Don't forget that Hanabi is already the heiress."

"F-Father…" Hinata was crying, her angelic face stained with tears of sorrow. "W-Why…?

"Hinata, you are unworthy of the name Hyuuga. Go now before you shame the clan some more." With that, Hiashi left, leaving an annoyed Neji and a crying Hinata behind.

**Ooh! How I would love to kick that old man' ass! **Sakura shouted out inside Hinata, her eyes burning and her fists in the air. **Shannaro!

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Haha, I'm back. It took a long time for me to update because of stupid school. I really suck in Geometry. Trigonometry's okay… Ahaha. The life of a 14-year old HS student!

This story is a little darker, with minimal humor. This one's a toughie. I based this on my manga of the moment, which is _Othello_. Some storyline from the manga will be, er, copied but rest assured that there will be a lot of twists here and there. Even though this chappie is short, the next ones will be longer.

Let me remind you early on that there will be some SasuHina, but only as a plot device. I assure you, NaruHina and SasuSaku will be the main parings, while the secondary ones would be NejiTen (my favorite!) and ShikaIno.

And for all of those people who are waiting for Hinata to transform into the butt-kicking Sakura, just wait for a while. She'll make an appearance very, very soon. You have to watch out for that!

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK:**

"_Haven't you heard the news yet, Hinata?" The beautiful blonde asked, frowning. "Someone had the nerve to kiss Sasuke-kun right on the middle of his concert!"_

"_R-Really?" Hinata, surprised at the news, almost choked on her sandwich._

"_That's right!" Ino said, angry. "That woman kissed MY Sasuke-kun on the lips! If you went to the concert instead of giving your ticket to that Ichigo-baka, you would've seen the whole thing! (Though if I watched that, I would've been too traumatized by the sight of someone who is not me kissing MY Sasuke-kun!)"_

"_A-Ano…" Hinata twirled her hair shyly. "What did the girl look like?"_

"_Beats me!" Ino shrugged. "Though I would bet all of my makeup products that she looks like a hag. I heard that she's got pink hair. Who would look good in pink hair anyway? She must be wearing a wig…"_

**Next Chapter: Sakura: The Controversial Half!**


End file.
